Bringing Out the Beast
by Henna Mori
Summary: There are few things that put the Lithuanian over the edge. threatening his brothers, or harassing the female who doesn't even know possesses his heart. very few things can drive him crazy, but Ivan... Ivan is surely pushing the wrong buttons. Lith/Bel, abuse, blood/gore, and maybe some citrus in much later chapters.
1. Chapter 1-Smile When you Lie

**I'm so sorry about the text, i'm trying to fix it but as you can see it isn't going so well. please forgive me, i hope it doesn't hinder your ablility to read.**  
**0000000000000000000000000000 **

It had started fairly hectic, as Russia had a meeting with Mr. Germany early in the day and Latvia had forgotten to inform the larger nation of the move in time.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Russia, I thought I had said something." He whispered, earning a heated glare from the man,

"No time for your excuses." He barked, lifted high the flog he used to instill discipline in the Baltics. Six lashes was a fairly generous let off considering the man's mood. Lithuania stood off to the side, as someone had to bear witness, it was a rule. As he bit his tongue he could taste the metallic burn of blood in his mouth. He did all he could to burn the image of his baby brother beneath the man, Latvia's gentle amethyst eyes pleading for help as the last of his punishment was administered. Once it was over, Lithuania would coddle the boy, hold him; tend to his wounds, Whisper a prayer once again for their release. He knew no one was listening, but it was really all he felt he could do.

But not until Russia was gone, not until the grenade had left and he wasn't going to be blown up and causing more damage to an already explosive situation. Russia glared in the Lithuanian's direction, "have him cleaned up and back in working order before I return." He spat before leaving, dropping the whip to the floor before the injured boy. The door slammed behind him. Sounding like gun going off, as he left, Toris released his tongue; the rush of blood in his mouth was both painful and divine, as it kept him sane. He knew before long he would have to find another way to keep himself silent but for the time being it would do. He looked to Raivis; the back of his once pristine coat shredded and soaked in crimson.

"Aš atsiprašau." He whispered, hoping to quieted the boys sobs, "I'm sorry." He said again, lifting the child's weight. He had stopped eating regularly, as the boy weighed too little to be healthy. "I'll call upon Estonia," he said low in the child's ear, "I'll prepare you some stew. Would you like that?" he asked as sweetly as he could,

"kāpēc?" he asked, the gentle look in the boys eyes were heartbreaking as he asked. Toris bit his lower lip, as he knew if he didn't the thing would tremble like the boy in his arms did on occasion,

"I don't know why." He confessed, "no one knows why.." he knew that was hardly an answer as he mounted the stairs, Latvia's short hair tickling his chin as he shifted in his arms. Estonia was in the bedroom they shared, his hands caressing his face as he obviously had been crying. "Eduard." Lithuania said as he entered, "could you tend to him?" he asked, though looking at the man he had begun to think it would be best to do it himself.

"Of course." He said jumping off the bed, "I'll throw this coat away, I don't think there's any use trying to save it, and I know he has plent-" a hand landed on his shoulder as he rambled, his voice rising almost to a yell,

"Eduard.." he heard his name called and he turned. " this is not your fault." Toris said, those deep green orbs strong as he wished he could be, "this is no one's fault. Just clean our brother, so that when Russia gets back we can defend him better." He looked to the innocent face of the boy mentioned, "Next time we shall know better, we're the only buffer he has, and I don't plan to watch him be beaten again." Estonia nodded,

"Your right, I have to keep calm, and help you." Toris squeezed the man's shoulder in support. Though he didn't want to watch this man being beaten anymore then he did Raivis.

"I'm going to start supper," he said as strong as he could, he didn't want the other man to worry, he wanted them both safe. "I'll call you down when it's done." He said before leaving, his eyes again finding the Latvian.

0000000000000000000000000000 

As he descended the stairs he felt as if he were running in circles, as if his actions amounted to nothing, he wished with all his might that things would return to how there were before Russia. To go back to fighting with Prussia, to the rye fields with Poland and…. He looked up, as he was pulled from his train of thought from a sense that something was about to happen. Like he had been hit by a burst of energy and every fiber of his being was being drawn to answer the door. He neared the ornately carved block of wood, the iron handles cold in his hand as he opened the door, a blizzard bellowed in his face frosting his nose and threatened his core. There standing before him was a woman, her long platinum blonde hair waving like a sheet of silk behind her, Her icy stair one of shock as she had yet to knock for entry. He ushered her in, as it was far too cold to stay out.

"Miss Belarus." He said shutting the door behind her, "what a pleasant surprise." He stated offering to take her scarf. She glared at his hand as if it were the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"Away from me servant," She spat as cold as the wind outside. "I'm looking for the master of the house, where is he?" Her eyes alit at the mentioning of her brother, "I've planned the whole week out, we'll start by watching the Ballet then we'll go to the new amusement park I heard about," Toris beamed while listening to her, though he knew she would be sorely disappointed.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," he said once she had finished, "but I'm sorry, Russia is with Germany at the moment, I don't think he's due back for a few days." The look in the woman's eyes almost broke his heart as what he had said sunk in.

"Big brother isn't coming?" she said heartbroken. Anger filled her face as she reached in her coat pocket, "I should have known it!" she yelled, "He would have never agreed to do ANYTHING with me! He knew about this meeting!" she pulled out that knife Toris knew well, as she had laid into him with it on many occasions. "That bastard!" she screamed waving it around in fury. "I'm so sick of him running from me!" she turned to Lithuania, "he spends all of his time with YOU!" she screamed lifting the blade even with his throat. "Why are you stealing my brother from me?" she asked anger lacing her words, "what from him do you want?" Toris smiled despite the knife pressed against his throat.

"Your brother has nothing I want." He said earning a death glare from the platinum blonde. He kept the light smile on his face, as he was with her, though she was threatening to kill him, she was in his company. And that was all he wanted.

"liar." She spat, "you're still smiling, you're always smiling!" she shouted her voice almost mad in rage, "and since you never tell the truth then that means you smile when you lie!" Toris leaned into the sharp edge, his bright green eyes without their normal shine of fear,

"Fine then, the truth…" he whispered, a dark drop forming from the tip of her blade, "there is one thing that your brother has, that I would kill to possess." He said clearly, words unfaltering as they normally did,

"What is that?" she asked, earning a crooked smile form the brunette, his dark lashes dusting his cheeks as he lowered his lids, as if to gathering himself,

"you." He said finally, "you are all I've ever wanted." He murmured, their eyes connecting, and in a moment; as if he had realized what he had said, those emerald spheres dropping to the ground. "Forgive me." He whispered, clearing his voice, "I'll ask Estonia to clear your room; Master Russia should be back in a few days." He declared; that possessiveness in his voice gone with him as he ascended the stairs likely to find the other boy.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Belarus stood dumbfounded in the doorway, her knife at her side as she stared in shock at the top of the stairs. There was something in that voice, that deep velvet, that made her want to sink in to it. To drown in his voice, or the fire that burned oh so hot in his eyes. That possessive nature that draws out the pure animalistic nature of men; Was that what she had seen? She wondered, a strange longing resting on her breast, a pull that drew her up the stairs.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she gripped her chest hoping to ease the burning that had caught flame within her heart. "What have you done to me?" she asked again, her gaze searching for the Lithuanian.

0000000000000000000000000000 

When Toris entered the bathroom, Estonia knew something was wrong; there was something about how he held himself that spoke far louder than any words could.

"Who is it?" he asked, expecting him to say Poland had called; he always looked ruined after he talked to the blonde.

"Could you clear out the room Miss Belarus stays in?" he asked, Eduard nodded, "thanks, I'll take care of little Latvia," he offered, as it seemed Estonia had been in the middle of cleaning the boys back. Luckily the boy had passed out earlier. Estonia left the room, leaving his little brother in Lithuania's capable hands. Though he would never admit it to anyone that asked, deep in his heart of hearts he knew his friend was on a one way ride to his own destruction. As he descended the old stairwell he forced a smile.

"Miss Belarus." He said greeting the woman, that sharp blade still clutched tight in her hand. "Your room shall be ready in a moment, is there anything you need?" he asked hoping she dismissed him,

"Where is Lithuania?" she asked lowly, her eyes finding the top of the stairs again, as if expecting him to descend.

"Latvia was injured, so he is tending to him, but how may I be of assistance?" he asked, shocked that the woman would asked about anyone other than her brother. She seemed to snap out of whatever spell had ahold of her,

"oh, no. just hurry up with my room, I'm tired from the trip here, and I want to lie down." She said gaining back that edge in her voice that he was used to.

"of course," he said, nodding and starting down the hall to the room that she normally occupied. She followed behind him, holding her knife tight in her hand, as her knuckles had grown white by the time they arrived at the massive door. "Your room." He said bowing and departing, leaving the woman to rest, "dinner shall be at 5 as normal." He reminded before leaving for the kitchen to begin on a quick stew.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Lithuania couldn't keep his mind from wondering, as he drew the once pristine cloth over the boys back. The water tinting a deep pink as he cleaned the child best he could, all he could do was thing of that woman, how shocked she had been at what he had said.

"Brother?" Latvia said, his voice hardly audible, "what happened?" he asked, making the Lithuanian near snap in half,

"Nothing mano broils." He said kissing his shoulder, "just be still," as he became more aware it seemed he moved that much more.

"N- nē." He whined, "it hurts." Toris sat him up, setting his bear bottom on his knee. "What did I do?" he asked crying again, "I can't remember!" this was normal; Latvia had terrible memory, which was one of the main reasons he got in trouble with Mr. Russia.

"shh." Toris said as he rocked the boy in his arms, "shh. hush brolis," he could feel the boy ease again. As he hummed, his voice muffled in his throat as he lulled the boy back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Beef and Vegetables

**Yeah, I'm going to apologize beforehand, as I'm sure my formatting is driving people insane; As I said I'm working on it. Please bear with me. **

**Also thank you to Sweet Magic Gal, you were my first review and well, I would like to honor you by saying again, Thanks for reading. I'm determined to end this one. I'll just need to find the right format. ^^**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

Belarus stood before the massive bed, there was a coldness to the room. One that was not due to the weather outside. Her heart seemed to be fluttering in her chest as she searched for a way to control the ball of weak winged moths behind her sternum. She lowered herself down onto the soft bedspread. It had been woven by hand, the gentle pattern of wheat on an autumn day holding her from beneath. She looked around the room, her brother's hand had not kissed an inch of its surfaces; had not lain upon the chest of drawers, or the nightstand. He had never once entered the room; everything within was of someone else's design, to someone else's taste. She laid back, letting her head rest on one of the many plush pillows that adorned the bed. She looked at the blade she held tight in her hand, a dark bead sat dry on the tip as her brother's slave danced threw her mind. His words echoing within her head like shrapnel,

'_**You.**__'_ A simple word, one so short it shouldn't have weighed as much as it did. _'__**You're all I've ever wanted.**_' Her memory played again and again the same vision, the burning fire deep with in his eyes, the low growl that penetrated her mind and planted this seed with in her memory, And then the image of his back, as he turned away. Her chest constricted, tightening until she believed it was caving into itself. A light knock sounded, _'__**the Estonian**_**.**' She thought, _'__**dinner must be done**_**.**' Her mind was so scattered she failed to hear the click of the door shutting, or the sound of soft soled loafers until his shadow cast upon her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

He wasn't sure why he was there. He had planned on reliving Estonia of kitchen duty, but found himself before the large mahogany door. His hand reaching out to kiss the face of a sunflower, he drummed his knuckles against wood. She didn't answer; the other side was as quite as it had been that morning. Without thinking he opened the door, his eyes found her instantly, as if he had felt her even before he had her within his sights. He always knew where she was a room, felt ever move she made. He had only known something similar with Poland, in battle they were as one, knowing each other's moves, and patterns. They glided by one another as if the other was but an extension of their own form.

He hadn't known he had crossed the room, hadn't felt his own body close in on her. Wasn't aware of how close he had gotten until he was upon her. Her icy stare looking up at him, that blade clutched in her hand.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Estonia looked up, '_**Latvia looked really bad**_.' He thought, Russia was really mad, the whip had ripped through more muscle then it usually would. He looked down at the stew he was stirring, it was nearly done. He hoped the boy would eat, as he knew he had cut back. Breathing in deep he poured a bowl for the boy and grabbed some bread Lithuania had baked late last night. Turning the stove to a lower heat he headed out to deliver the food to his brother before he announced dinner was done to Belarus. It would kill him to have the child eat alone but there was no way he would be able to wear a shirt, and it would be inappropriate for him to be near bear in mixed company.

As he made his way passed the woman's room he could have sworn he heard talking. '_**She must have called Russia**_,' he thought as he ascended the stairs, balancing the bowl in his hand and the bread on his arm. Raivis was asleep on the bed, his head cocked to the side at an awkward angle. Tears have soaked into the pillow, Toris had sewn him up nicely; a towel was laid on most of his back but a single streak shown over his shoulder. Eduard's stomach churned as he looked at it. At the pain that seemed to fallow the boy. He had been so young when he had first been brought here. So young, far too young to know how bad a situation he was in. he patted the boys head, petted his hair smooth.

"Raivis." He cooed, "Raivis, child, are you ready to eat?" he asked lowly, as a father would his young. The Latvian stirred,

"Estonia?" he asked exhausted, "where is Mr. Russia?" He asked, clearly unaware the past hour or so. "Did I finish the laundry?" he questioned, Estonia smiled,

"Now's not the time _vend_," he said still petting the boys head, "you need to eat." The boy seemed almost ill at the mentioning of food,

"I don't want it." He whined pushing himself up, "I don't want to eat." He cried looking much younger then he was,

"Don't fight me on this." The elder man said, "now I'm going to head back down, Miss Belarus is here and I'm sure she's waiting for dinner." He pointed to the bowl of stew, "If that is still untouched when I get back I'll be sorely insulted, as I made it special for you _Vend_." The look on the child's face was priceless,

"Fine," he said pouting, "but I'm not going to eat all of it." He grumbled, "I don't like beets." Estonia smiled at his baby brother,

"It's beef and vegetable, I didn't use beets. " He said leaving. He waited a moment, listening by the door. Before long the sound of silverware against the porcelain bowl eased his worry as he knew the boy was eating.

He descended the stairs, his mind wondering about, like a butterfly, gliding but not really landing on one topic for long. He stood before the guest bedroom, knocking on the hardwood he called for their guest, "Miss Belarus," he said, "dinner is ready, and we are awaiting you in the dining hall." Silence was all he heard. Worried she had perhaps fell asleep he opened the door, only a crack, as that was all he needed for him to see the horror inside.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Italy danced around, the red head seemed unfazed by anything, not the fact that he would soon become one with Russia, or that the pasta had been a little underdone, or that Germany kept glaring over to the Russian.

"Did you like the pasta?" he asked the larger man, "I made it special, as I know you like beets in your land, so I mashed some into the noodles and sauce." He smiled,

"Da, it was good." He said smiling, "but Germany, why have you called me here?" he asked looking to the enraged blonde, "have I done something to upset you?" that childish grin only seemed to act as gasoline for the flame of the man's anger.

"You know damn well why I called you here." He barked, "I've heard you have your sites are far more than the Pole." He said, "I hear you want to have everyone under your roof." The tone in the German's voice was not something to mess with, he was beyond pissed; Russia's simile grew,

"So Italy told you then." Italy cowered in the corner, that white flag of his waving in both their faces.

"Don't fight!" he called, "this is a peaceful meeting!" he pulled at Germany's sleeve. "Come one Germany, he was only kidding weren't you Mr. Russia." He asked hopeful,

"Oh no, I meant what I said," he said, "You will become one will me, as will you Germany, and Japan." He looked to the German. "There is one out of my reach. No one that can run from what I've planned." Italy had since silenced, his arm entangled with Germany's.

"no!" he cried, "I don't wanna live with you!" his childish tears puzzled the Russian man, '_**what was wrong with becoming one with him?**__' _he thought as he rose to his feet, it was obvious that the meeting had ended, nothing was solved, and he would have to stay another day but not near the six he had originally planned.

"Well, I'm tired." He said, "That wonderful pasta filled me up," he patted Italy on the head as he passed the seated Italian; the slightest eek escaped his throat, earning a bright smile. He reminded him of Latvia, the two were so similar, easy to conquer. He looked over his shoulder, '_**at least alone he would be.**_' He thought as his back was shot with a thousand imaginary daggers. '_**this is going to be fun**_.'


	3. Chapter 3-Voices in My Head

**My deepest apologies, I knew where I wanted to go, just not what road I wanted to take. I'm going to try to weave some other couples as right now it's JUST Natasha and Toris. **

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

"Get off of him!" Eduard screamed throwing the door open as he rushed in. the woman didn't seem to hear him, didn't look up to him as he screamed in the sidelines. Toris didn't look away either, his eyes fixed on the frenzied eyes of the Belarusian as she dug that blade deep into his shoulder.

"I will never have you!" she shrieked, wrenching the handle counterclockwise, tearing muscle and tendons as she did. "You are not my Ivan…" her breath quickened, violently so, "you… you." crumpling onto the downed man, she sobbed. Eduard merely stood in shock at what he was seeing. '_**The woman was crying; she was breaking down; the icy bitch was breaking down!**_' Toris shot a look that could have killed a man, as if he could hear the other boy's thoughts.

"Get the fuck out." he barked, those forest greens burning in anger at his intrusion. Knowing better then pressing the matter, the Estonian backpedaled to the door; His rear hitting the door as he fled. He slammed the door as quickly as he could; then stopped dead. His eyes fixated on the slab of mahogany.

Suddenly, food just didn't seem as good an idea as it had when he had come down the first time. Despite the rock that now sat at the bottom of his stomach he shuffled into the kitchen. Dipped him-self a bowl, and sat at the table to eat. It tasted bitter on his tongue, bitter, and wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Natasha looked down at the man she had hurt. His blood had soaked into the green of his coat, smeared across the cold hardwood of the floor, and yet he hadn't fought against her. She hadn't known the other boy had even entered the room until the Lithuanian said something. That growl as he ordered the other away had sent chills down her spine, drawing out of her a feeling she hadn't experienced before.

His hand was on her back, rubbing small circles. He was murmuring, but for the life of her she couldn't understand him. It was the tone, one used by someone that truly cared for the other, one you would use to comfort someone you lo…. She blinked the thought away, '_**why would he love you?**_' a voice in the back of her mind asked, '_**your violent, cold, heartless**_.' The spectral tone chuckled, '_**no wonder your brother runs from the sight of you.**_' She cringed as she took the blow, it wasn't a lie. It was all true; which only hurt that much more.

"Miss Belarus." She heard him say, his voice low and soothing, "I'm sorry." Her mind reeled, '_**what did he have to be sorry for?**_' her own voice asked within her head.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

_A shadow had passed over her, drawing her from her thoughts. Thinking it was the Estonian she had been slightly irritated. '__**Who did the little prick thing he was barging in her room without her inviting him in first!**__' That anger left quickly however when she found a pair of jaded eyes looking for her own. He seemed out of it, like he hadn't expected her to be in the room, shocked even. '__**He's shocked that you haven't killed him yet.**__' That voice had chimed as his hand rose to touch her, as if seeing if she were real. '__**Poor bastard's out of his head**__,' she said again from deep in her mind. '__**You're going to take your knife and you're going to kill him.**__' It had said, '__**the second he touches you.**__' That dark chuckle rose, '__**do it!**__" she sang as his hand grew closer, '__**do it!**__' it growing louder and louder as he neared her, her eyes watching in fear. '__**Don't be a scared little bitch!**__' she looked to him, wishing she could tell him to back off, to leave her alone, but it was too late. _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Toris felt as if he were being ripped apart, his shoulder burning, as she was leaned against the knife, though it might've well have been lodged in his heart by how badly it hurt. Again and again he whispered how sorry he was, he should have never come in. it was a bad idea to start with. He should have just have stayed with Raivis, at least with him he could be productive.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered again, his heart jumping every time he said it. He knew better, he should never have touched her, should have respected her space. He knew she wasn't his, she never was, and never would be. As disgusted with him-self as he was he couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his face. He was holding her; he was petting back her hair, and rubbing circles over the gentle rise and fall of her back. In that moment she WAS his.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Russia had finished his business with Germany early, it had mainly been to tell him to back off of Italy; Japan was fine. He could protect him-self to a point. Ivan thought back to the Italian, he wondered what it would be like to visit his land, he had heard that it was always warm there, and that the water is free to flow without freezing over. He smiled thinking about it; he wondered what it would be like to swim in those waters. It must be better than swimming at his home, were the water is always cold. He closed his eyes, letting him-self relish the thought.

"Brother?" he heard from his left, he looked over. Ukraine was about waist deep in the tall grass, her bright smile near blinding in the dying light of the sun as she waded toward him, "why aren't you with Belarus?" she asked, "I thought you two were spending the week together?" he shook his head,

"That's next week, I had to go to Germany's house and talk to him and Italy." He looked at his phone at the date, "I'm positive it was next week, because I personally marked it on my calendar, see." He showed her the calendars on his phone.

"Well I saw her this morning, it looked like she was headed to your place," She crossed her arms over her chest, or more accurately, under her breasts. "I hope she isn't too upset you weren't there, you HAVE been a little cold to her since she left." she noted, the man look down,

"I know." He said quietly, "but I had planned to see her, I swear." The Ukrainian woman nodded, knowing he had,

"I know you had brother," she clamped his shoulder, "she's confused," He cringed, "she loves you Brother; she just doesn't understand what that means yet." The woman looked to the field she had been in before he had walked by, "I've got work to do, but you keep your head up брат." She said before leaving back the way she had come; leaving the man to his travels once again.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Raivis looked at the bottom of his bowl; it had been a while since he had seen the stark white of the porcelain. But he didn't seem satisfied, his stomach roared like the ravenous beast it was. He knew Miss Belarus was downstairs, knew she would be sorely insulted if he went down as he was, near bear and…. He looked down at himself. Nope, just bear.

He moved off the bed, his head without the usual fog that would have him stumbling after. He felt stronger, more fit to do what he needed to. His stomach roared again, making him eye the door much closer. '_**She would be in the dining hall anyway**_.' He thought, '_**she never actually went into the kitchen, not even when Mr. Russia did,**_' he stood heading for the door, '_**and besides, Estonia's taking too long.**_'

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

Estonia sat in the cold dining room, waiting. Yeah, he was waiting. Lithuania had…. He had growled at him. Pure and straight up growled, like some type of animal. He blinked away the thought, the salty sting of tears burning his eyes as he focused out the window. The male had begun down a road the Estonian feared he would regret traveling, he looked at his bowl; the cold soup looked gross floating in the gelatinous slime.

That was his life now wasn't it. In the beginning, it had been bad. Alone wondering around looking for people trying to hurt him, and now, now that the threat of attack had died; that he had cooled down… He was disgusting. Always chasing after something, always looking for pain to come to him, he searched it out. Utterly repulsed with himself he collected his bowl and made his way to the kitchen.

"Raivis?" he questioned seeing the boy refilling his bowl. "What are you doing down here?" he asked seeing the boys bear form. "Where are your clothes?" the boy looked at him, a bit of the soup clung to his chin,

"I was still hungry so I came down to get another bowl." He said, and I figured since Miss Belarus never goes into the kitchen if I just stay in here I'll be okay until she goes to bed." Eduard laughed gently,

"So you are hungry," he said patting the boy head. "About time you start eating more, you're beginning to look like a twig." His unnatural laugh sounded wrong even to him, Raivis seemed almost scared by it as he looked to him as if he had sprouted wings and a forked tail.

"Brālis?" he put down his bowl, "are you okay?" His worried eyes would have brought the man to his knees had he not already been leaned against the cabinet.

"of course. I'm just tired." He lied. "I think I'm going to head upstairs and try to clear my head. Don't be too long okay." He said. The kid smiled and nodded, '_**those smiles have been getting harder and harder to catch.**_' He thought as he left the kitchen; Stopping only for a moment in front of that door.

No sound escaped the wooden barrier. No shadows danced on the floor at its foot. But he knew they were still there. He knew his poor brother was pulling the pin of his own inner grenade. He shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do, knowing it was a path Toris would walk alone. As he fought his way to the stairs he wondered why they seemed so much further than normal.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

She feared looking up at him; she didn't want to see the look of fear in his face. Not him; anyone but him. Knowing it was the only way he was going to release her she lifted her chin, her long blonde hair falling in her face. He brushed it away, as if pulling a curtain to see a circus. '_**Only the tickets cost you your life!**_' that voice spat in her head, '_**shall he pay now or should we let him collect a bit more debt before you take him out?**_' Natasha shook her head, violently; her hair flaring in all directions as she wobbled from side to side in his arms.

"Shut up!" she screamed, "shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" pulling at her ears she forced the vocal bitch into submission, 'I don't want to hurt him.' She whimpered to the specter.

"Miss Belarus?" he asked, his rich accent encrusting the words with his essence. "Miss Belarus, are you okay?" he asked, his hands, callused from the work he did, yet soft on her cheek as he searched for her face. His eyes had changed, half of them were the forest green she was used to, the other however had morphed into a deep sapphire; Glowing in his head as he held her with both his arms and his stair.

"Я люблю яго." She heard a tiny voice whisper... the deep tremors in his chest, and the low purr that escaped his throat gave her more than enough for her to know he had heard her. those eyes pure as a desert night, blue as deep water, threatening to drown her.

"and he, has always loved you." That low growl penetrating straight through her sternum and into her chest, she had never though she would enjoy being blown off by her brother, at least not this much.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry for using so many forin words, I'll make a quick chap. With all of the words used and the names of characters. If you don't think I should use so much of the other languages say so. I just think it's nice to have them use their own languages personally.**

**~Hen**


	4. Glossary(sorry it took so long)

Lithuanian

Aš atsiprašau = I'm sorry

brolis = Brother

mano=my

Latvian

nē=no

kāpēc=why

Brālis =Brother

Estonian

Vend=Brother

Russian

Belarusian

Я люблю яго( JA liubliu jaho.)=I love him

Ukrainian 

Брат(brat) =Brother

Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz, Aged 19

Belarus - Natalia "Natasha" Arlovskaya, Aged 19

Estonia - Eduard von Bock, Aged 17

Latvia - Raivis Galante, Aged 15

Lithuania - Toris Laurinaitis, Aged 19

Russia - Ivan Braginski


	5. Chapter 5-Housewarming

Russia had come upon the house after what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't sleep outside, the snow would bury him, and Ukraine's boss didn't like him staying with her. He looked to the steps; they were of strong stone, white, like everything else around him. Biting his lip he mounted the flight and cringed at the sight of the door. '_**Belarus must have been pissed when I wasn't home to greet her.**_' he shuttered at the thought as he opened the door. There was no blood; Lithuania wasn't knelt over the rug scrubbing the fabric till it was as white as the snow outside. Eduard wasn't sweeping up broken plates in the hall. He looked around the corner into the foyer, Raivis… he… he wasn't crying in the foyer, his head in Estonia's lap, or Toris's either. His chest constricted as he remembered what he had done to him.

"Mr. Russia?" A voice chimed from the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early?" it was the Latvian. Only his head poked out from the door. The child looked almost comical. Like one of those silly cartoons Alfred watches all day.

"Why are you hiding there?" he asked, "come out and greet me properly." He said smiling while taking a knee, His arms outstretched. The boy looked terrified, his face a bright red. The tips of his ears shining scarlet as they peaked form his messy tresses. "What's wrong?" he asked, "come on, you always hug me when I get home." Ivan was beginning to wonder if he had really hurt the child. In the past he would whip him, but he almost never drew blood. A cold chill ran up his spine as he looked the scared boy in the eye.

"I'm…." he bit his bottom lip, "Mr. Russia, don't be mad please." He said, "Please don't be mad at me." Ivan stood, lowering himself again a meter from the door.

"Don't worry now Raivis." He smiled, cupping his face in his gloved hand, "I'm not mad." His words as sincere as he could make them, as gentle as his sister had made hers when he had angered her in his youth. The boy stepped out, his eyes down casted in shame. Ivan was shocked; he had never noticed how thin his servant had become, or how scared his body was.

"Please…." His sniffled, trying to hid his tears, "d-don't be mad." A cold stone sat in the man stomach as he pleaded; his heart froze over, stopping the organ for a beat. "it hurts." He said once he had regained his ability to speak. "The cloth, it hurts when it touches." He reached for his own shoulder, touching the edge of a harsh slash. "When I move, when I breathe…." He flinched away from his own hand, "everything hurts…" Reaching out he found the boys arms,

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry for this." Raivis broke down, collapsing into the man, "I…" he didn't know what to say. His mouth didn't want to work, his jaw so tight he feared he would never use it again. Gently he cradled the boy in his lap, wrapping him in his scarf and coat, the boy was lighter than he had anticipated.

"Mr.-" Ivan placed his finger to the child's lips to hush him; those amethyst eyes not unlike his own, staring up at him; the sandy blonde hair. He changed his path, away from the stairs, and down the master's hall.

"No more." He said gently, "Brother." The child looked confused, "I don't want you to call me Mr. or Master. Don't even call me Russia." He petted back his messy hair; a high forehead hid so effortlessly there, "big Brother." He whispered as he opened the door. It had been too long since someone had lived in it. Since the Romanoff's, his heart jolted at the memory. '_**This is Raivis's room now**_.' He thought, laying him down on the small bed. He tucked him in, avoiding his back at all costs. The stark white of his skin defaced by his own hand in the form of those gashes; he forced himself to look. To see what damage he did. To burn the image into his mind, 'you will change.' He said to himself. 'You'll treat this child as he should.' He kissed the boys hair, as he was already asleep, 'he must have eaten quite a bit of dinner.' He thought as he left the room. When he woke up, he would explain everything better, but for now it was good that he was resting.

As he left Raivis he found that the house was quiet. Expressly since Belarus was said to be somewhere about. He found the guest room he had asked to be reinforced for her specific strengths; he removed his gloves, laying them on a table nearby. "Sister?" he called knocking. "Sister, I'm afraid you have your dates mixed up." He said, waiting for her to respond. He waited, and waited. "Sister?" he asked again opening the door. The room was black, he looked around. It was a rather large room, not as lofty as his own, or the one appointed now to his little brother, but sizable in its own right. There was a gentle scent in the air. One he couldn't place, earthy, hardy almost a musk in his nose as made his way to the bed. His eyes were useless as he found a foot post. A gentle snore emanated from the bedding, a rather large lump beneath the duvet. He sat at her side, "I'm late." He said on a whisper.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Estonia stood behind the woman shocked. "Would you explain this once more, I'm a little slow." He said as he scratched his head in confusion. The girl only stared at him in both frustration and near anger,

"Just shut up and find what I need." She barked; her icy eyes burning in her head as she rushed about the small room, as he began gathering what she demanded.

"How bad is it?" he asked finding the anti-bacterial spray. The woman stilled, her hands landing like a pair of doves over her heart.

"He's fine." She said, "I didn't kill him. If that's what you're asking." Her words meant to be sharper, meant to be meaner. "Just hurry up.", her eyes not finding the Estonian's as she paced again in the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Toris lay on his back, his shoulder burning, head in a fog as he replayed what had happened over and over in his head. She had wanted to heal him. She wanted to offer him relief. A goofy grin spread across his face as he remember her features, those hypnotic eyes, her long elegant fingers. Everything about her was perfect, she was perfect. He closed his eyes, as his lids had become heavy. Her scent burrowing into his mind as he drifted off, his goddess dancing in the rye fields, her feet free of those heels as she pranced unshackled by anything but a light colored cotton dress. The end of which would dance at her knees as she ran to him. Her hair flowing like a veil behind her, her lips pulled back in a toothy smile. He would hold her, their forms pressed against one another in an embrace as they crashed together. He would kiss her, his lips finding hers. Laying claim to her as she chuckles. It would be dusk for eternity, tired form work, and the joy of an honest day with her at his hip. The bed shifted waking him,

"I'm late." He heard a man say, causing his heart to beat in fear. "I'm sorry." The voice said again, shifting on the edge of the bed. He sighed, "I thought this was next week, I should have rechecked my schedule." The man chuckled, "that's no excuse now is it?" he asked, Toris stiffened, as he knew who the man was. "Listen, I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have run from you. I shouldn't have put seeing you off." He inhaled again. Laying his hand on what he must have assumed was Miss Belarus's shoulder, only to land on a recently opened wound. Lithuania bit his lip to silence himself, praying he would stay conscious. "We can talk when your ready sis." He said, though Toris's hearing was being over ridden in pain as the man squeezed, meaning to be in comfort.

"Brother?" he heard Natasha say, her voice shocked as she had obviously not known her brother had come home. The hum of lights buzzing to life sounded as her heels clicked across the floor toward the bed.

"Natasha?" Ivan asked confused himself as light poured onto the Lithuanian's face. Russia's own would have been priceless if he didn't still have a death grip on his shoulder. His bright, purple eyes wide in his head, and his mouth agape as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "what is this sister?" he asked,

"Brother…" she sat on the bed beside the man, her eyes calm, her face serene. Toris wanted to sit up, wanted to burn that image into his mind, but the man's hand still clutches him tight. "I came here, hoping you were home. I…" she looked to the man on the bed, "I became violent when you were not." He cringed, releasing the Lithuanian's arm,

"Who did you hurt?" he asked before he could stop himself. The words falling from his lips like a suicide. Shattering onto the floor leaving everyone therein speechless. "Tell me this isn't what's painted in my mind." The Russian begged, "tell me nothing happened here." the woman looked down at the bed,

"you know i love you brother." she said low, her words soft, "i couldn't hurt you like that." her eyes met those of the Russians. throughly breaking the man between them's heart. he wanted her to look at him like that. with that longing, that want that drove her to pick up a knife. he wanted her to become violent in his name.

"i should go." Toris said with a heavy heart, Ivan looked to him. that same expression on his face as he slid out from beneth the sheets. "i can see you two would like to be alone." his eyes met the womans. the one he would have loved to have stayed with, the one he would have killed to say beside.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Natasha watched as the Lithuanian left. he seemed sad, almost ruined as he shut the door behind him. Ivan found her attintion agian. it was strange. ordinarily he was her focus. the sun in which she revolved. now she just didn't seem connected. like her center of gravity had shifted and now she was unsure of her standing.

"what is this?" she heard him ask, "i belived you hated him." she nodded, it was true. she had felt a strong disliking to the man before. he had always made her brother happy, he had been the Russians favorite servant for as long as she could remember.

"i don't know anymore brother." she bit her lip, "i don't think i want to marry you anymore." she blurted. "i don't think i love you like that anymore." she looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. he was silent. likely finding words that could hurt her as badly as she had him. she looked up, a bright smile greeted her.

"my sister." his eyes, those bright amethyst pools she had often dremt of found hers and she knew it was a good thing. this was a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6-E-mail

**Okay, i have to apologize. i'm so sorry i'm taking so long to get these out. i'm working on a few other projects and they take priority i'm afraid. But i have a storyline that i really like and i plan to go threw **

**with it so i promise this one will be compleated. ^~^**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Eduard sat on the bed he shared with his brothers. it was small but in the cold Russian winter it was far too big. he ran his hand down the flag that hung from the wall, it was his own, the dark blue and black

reminding him of the many bruises he had carried. He looked around the room, it was sparsly furnished, and decorated in the same style a storage building would be. the walls bear save three flags. the

bedding a light green now streaked with browns. not all of that was Lativa's he knew. some had been his own, far more had once inhabited Lithuania. He rose from his seat unsure as to where he was

going, he needed some space, just somewhere to calm down. first Latvia, then Miss Belarus coming over, and now Toris is acting strange and is in all likeliness in some serious pain. that woman was cold,

caluculating, and a to the core bitch. He grinned as he found his laptop, but that was quite alright, he could be quite the bastard when provoked, and he, unlike that whore, can do it with none the wiser.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Ravis woke to a massive headache, and an awful case of the sniffles. the room was dark save a sliver of light that escaped the window to his right. annoyed, he wondered why the sun had to have the

acurecy of a skilled war-worn sniper and he rolled away from the light. Big mistake. his back lit up like moscow on new years, the pain like fireworks to his nervous system. he shot off the sheet like the

bed had been soaked in battry acid. once up he knew he was not returning to the sweetness of his dreams but in all fairness it must have been around eight by the light outside anyway.

he did have things he needed to he looked around the room, in the limited light he could tell he was not in his room. the walls far too tall, the dressers and tables to fine. after a good while of

fumbling for the lightswitch he hit it and the bulbs came alive flooding the room in a wave of light. he cringed, as he head was still not in a good place. once ajusted he was utterly confused. this was not

his room at all. this was a Romanov's room, the boy's painting still hung on the wall like a ghost, his toys still on their sheves and within their boxes. he looked down at his feet, the strech of flesh

between caked in grim from the dusty bed. he buckled at the sound of footsteps. heavy booted feet, ones that could have only belonged to one.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Russia was happy, giddy even. the childish grin that spread across his face neither forced or sadistic in nature. he was turly happy. His sister was in his home, and not strapped to his back like a human

backpack, Toris had made a feast in the kitchen. Eduard must still be upstairs, likely tiding up, as that was his duty. And Ivan himself was halfway down the hall to his brothers room, a tray of

Lithuania's banquett balanced on his hand.

"Ravis?" he called opening the door. the boy was no where to be seen. "Ravis? are you up?" he asked turning the light on, "i've brought you food, it's really good, Toris spent all morning in the kitchen."

his words seemed foolish as the boy had vanished. disapointed he placed the tray on the bed as sat next to it. that light floaty feeling leaving his heart as his eyes drifted around the room. the ghosts of the past creeping up on him, Alexis had been like his own flesh and blood, and in all fairness was as close to his own son as he was Nickolas's. he could clearly recall playing Czar with him, with Alex as czar, teaching him how to rule, giving him tips, and playing hide and seek. he smiled at the memories, though they were painful, they where of times he cherished. he wondered if that was how he and Ravis would be, though he doubted it, he could hope. from the corner of his eye he spotted a pair of pale feet peeking from behind one of the many curtins that hung around the toy chests and wardrobes. he smiled,

"i'll count to three, then i'm coming to find you." he said as he had to Alex. "one." he started walking around the room playfully, "two..." he neared the curtin, it's once velvet surface now darkened in dust, "three!" he shouted throwing the curtin to the side reveling the boy. "i found you!" his voice riding the thick wooden beams to the ceiling where they hummed. "now, before you find me you should eat and dress." his words as soft as he could make them as he led the near sobbing Latvian to the bed, he crawled in obedently. giving the Russian the opertunity to tuck him in once agian. the blanket around his waist as he was sitting up. Ivan making himself home at the foot of the bed, a silver tray of what could only have been discribed as heaven as the elder man lifted the mirrored dome, a glittering fork in his hand as he lifted it to the blondes lips.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Toris danced in the kitchen. litraly danced. his apron swaying with him movments, no energy was wasted, no action without reason. as Natasha watched she wondered if he was normally so graceful.

she followed him with her eyes, keeping sure he didn't see her, only opening the door an inch to peer inside. the smell of baking bread and stewed meats whaffed over to her as he opened the oven.

as he reached inside she blushed as his bottom made an apearence. his jeans hugging tight to the curves of his rear, the apron strings dangling down around his thighs. she had never noticed how

muscular his legs were, in fact there was a lot she had never noticed about him. like the faint curve of his nose, his lithe jaw and willowy arms. his body was an wepion, his arms corded with muscles

reserved for defence, his legs quick as a hicup. he was the very definition of fluidity and grace. the sound of footsteps aproching drew her head from the doorway, it was Estonia, his stright cut hair and

knowing grin made her uneasy as he neared. his beloved laptop tucked away in a bag on his shoulder.

"good morning Miss Belarus." he greeted while passing her, he was headed to the study, more then likely to begin his work for the day. she nodded a casual greeting, she had never really like the blonde.

he had always seemed cold to her, nonresponsive. Not rude, just uninterested. curious she followed him into the study, as he lowered himself down into the chair he noticed she had come in behind him. "is there something i could do your you Miss?" he asked, she looked around nervously,

"i came, to apologize. i guess." she caught that he was surprised, and nearly laughed when he paled, "i know i've been kind of mean to you while trying to be closer to brother." she straightened, "I hope we can be...Friends." an uneasy smile crossed his face as she extended her hand, he rose and accepted it. his hands where clammy, _**'he must have a lot of important work to do.' **_she thought as she left.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Toris knew Natasha was watching him, knew from the moment she had opened the door to the geust room. he had followed the soft slaps of her bare feet aginst the wooden floor, the slight suffling as she met the carpet. even the break in the air pressure as she opened the door to the kitchen. with his back to her he smiled, she had found him first. her brother no longer her first insintive as she knew full well Russia didn't cook and knew better then to look for him in the kitchen. with cruel motive he opened the oven, feeling her eyes on him, he bent to check the pies, giving her a show as he did. He knew she had shut the door shortly after he had stood. he chuckled as he looked to the now abandoned door. yes, he was still angry. yes he would be cooking for a few more hours, and yes he would be cleaning it all by himself. but he wasn't heartbroken anymore. not that he knew she and Ivan where not a thing. in fact he was almost happy as he began work on another pie. About midday he stopped, happy with the amount he had backed. it was quite a few so he knew he would be taking many to the local homeless shelter. as he stood at full attention, realining his spine he could fell his bones popping and creaking and wondered when he last sat down. reilizing it was as late as it was he put away his apron and started down the hall to the living area, he always did his work on the sofa by the window. it was just a comfortable place to work and he didn't have to worry about being bothered.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Germany entered his brothers room. frustration poring from his form as he stood in the doorway. "Are you done?" he asked the lighter haired man, "i've actually have to do work on that thing." his voice was not a yell though the Prussian knew it could soon come to that.

"but West, i'm only halfway down my dashboard! and i haven't even posted anything yet!" he whinned. Germany rolled his eyes, a few mounths ago this wouldn't have been an issuse, as Prussia once HAD his own computer and would have still had one if a curtian Frenchmen hadn't had dicided that technology needed a little wine in it's diet. the blonde rubbed his eyes,

"you have an hour, then i will be coming in here for it." he rose his index finger to further his meaning. "ONE HOUR!" Prussia smiled and nodded him away as he scrolled down his Tumblr like it was the day after the end of days. as he neared the end Germany entered once agian, his expression that of rage, "you aren't finished!" he asked astonished, Prussia shook his head,

"nien, one more hour?" he asked only to have a rather large german lay ontop of him, his chin pressing into his shoulder.

"i just have to check my e-mail. after that it's yours okay." he said opening a new window and bringing in his Yahoo. Gilbert smiled as he watched him type in his pasword,

"thats cute, Gilbert2 is your password." the blonde popped him in the back of his head,

"i'm saying your shit." he corrected. Gil chuckled,

"of course you mean THE shit." Ludwig shook his head in amazment at his brothers vanity as he noticed he had a new e-mail. "whose it from?" the prussian asked as his brother stiffened above him. "Brother! whose it from!?" he asked agian, "whats it say!" Ludwig bit his lip and hugged the man beneath him,

"it's From Russia.." he said at last. Gilbert looked at the screen wishing he had learned to spell more then just his name.

"what did he say Lud?" he asked lowly. the other mans breath was warm on the back of his neck and his arms strong around his chest.

"He... He wants you back."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

After brakefast Ivan had showed Ravis his new room, and all the rooms he was now allowed in. of course he had already been in the rooms countless times to clean, it just seemed right to show him around.

"so you want me to be your brother now?" the child asked for clarification. the Russian nodded happily.

"yes. I want to know what Aurtur and Francis are talking about when they talk about Al and Mathew." he looked down a bit. "an also, i'm sorry for hurting you." he said, his eyes lowered to the floor, "i never really thought about how it would feel being on the other side. i just..." Ravis smiled slightly,

"it's okay, you're sorry for it now. at least you are stopping and you're sorry for it." his small hand squeezed the others. Ivan smiled too as he patted the smaller mans head,

"i knew you where the right choice." he said roughing up his hair as they came into Ivan's private study. the large ebony door heavy, the braze knob cold and hard in his hand. "this room is where i do my work as a country. you too can sit in here to do your work if you want to." he said, "i have no problem with you keeping your statehood. i'm not taking that from you." Ravis smiled as he had assumed he would loose being a country.

"i was wondering. i hoped you wouldn't be mad but i want to keep being a country." he looked over to the massive desk, papers skewed and tossed around on it's surface. "and if you want i could help you orginize, you don't seem to be good at this alone." Ivan's eyes lit up as he hugged him.

"thank you Ravis. i'm not good at this at all." as the two sorted and stacked the sun rose in the sky before falling agian in the west. 'had it really been all day?' he wondered as he stood back at the now neat and orginized desk.

"Mr..." the Latvian looked down, "i mean, Ivan, are you hungry?" he asked as a loud rumble howled from beneath the elders coat.

"Da, i think Lithuania was still in the kitchen, why don't you go see if there's anything to eat. i've got to check my e-mail." Ravis nodded.

"i'll bring it to the dayroom. you shouldn't eat where you work." he said before leaving.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Belarus stood before the floor length mirror, the dress she wore seemed too showy but it was the only one she had that wasn't plain, she wanted to ask Toris to a show, maybe a dance or a play. something they could do to get to know one another better. a low knock broght her head up,

"yes?" she asked, the Lithuanian poked his head in.

"Miss? i was-" his sentence dropped as he eyed her wardrobe. she blushed beneath his stair, as she was not used to being gawked at. hiding her face she felt silly and wondered if it would be polite to ask him to leave so she could change.

"i look ridiculous." she whined, "let me change before talking to you." she said though he didn't seem to be listening as he had entered the room fully.

"please don't." he pleaded, "you look fine." she couldn't help but notice his eyes once agian had turned the shade of blue she had began taking a liking too. "i came to ask if you wanted to work on my laptop. i'm sure you have work that needs to be done and there's no way you can return home yet." only now did she see the light gray tablet in his hand, "i'm afraid the roads are closed for now, they should be okay by tomorrw though." she smiled taking what he offered.

"thank you." he smiled back at her,_** 'He wants something.' **_the witch whispered within her head, _**'he wants something.'**_ it repeated like a teasing child. she griped her temple hoping to silence her before it escelated once again.

" Miss Belarus?" he asked conserned, "are you okay?" he was instantly upon her, his scent burrowing into her senses._** 'He's close enough to touch.' **_that voice teased, _**'close enough to bite,' **_she backed away from him in fear.

"Get away from me." he cryed lowly, hoping by keeping him at a safe distance would in turn save his life. '_**What would he taste like?' **_the voice chimed agian. hurt filled his eyes as he looked to her, shattering her heart as she knew then it was not ment to be. his phone rang, and he left to awnser it. leaving the room with the air on his heels. as she found the bed she lowered herself down. 'This was not happening.' she thought as anger filled her eyes with tears. never had she wished harm to her brother, never had she faced this witch in her ear outside the battlefeild. as she sat in deep thought she wondered if Toris would have taken care of her. if he would have loved her as he said he would. as a male of true worth would. as the awnser came to her she wept. she knew he would have. dispite his weak demener she knew he could be as visious as was. without the witch. they would have been perfect.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Russia logged into his yahoo, it was unusual for him to get e-mails but he always checked just in case and today seemed to be one of those rare days is inbox held more then just virtural cobwebs. He opened the mesgage and paled as he read. his heart chilling in his chest. anger fueled his hands as he snapped the arms off the oak thrown he was planted in.

"no one is taking my Brother or my belongings. the Baltics are mine." he growled to no one in particular. his eyes burning the screen as he pictured the Germans own face within the digital window. He would pound the fool into dust. Crush him and any hope he had of taking his family from him. this ment war.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

**okay i hope i didn't give too much away. and this is not a Germancest fic, they are brothers and i'm not going to have them be in love. me and my sister do that all the time. it's ment to be playful not perverted. sorry for the mini-rant but i just don't want there to be any misunderstanding this. I DO NOT WRITE INCEST FICS. sorry. agian hope you enjoyed it. ^~^**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000


	7. Chapter 7-shit's hitting the fan

**Okay. this chapter is REALLY late but my computer died and i'm so so sorry about leaving you hanging like this but it cannot be helped. I've started another FF so i'm dividing my time between the two. i understand if you don't want to have to wait that long for updates, it's not very good outright and to ask you to wait is far too much to ask of you but i find myself doing so anyway. again i'm sorry and thank you so much for staying with me and for reading this far.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

Toris bit his lip as he listened to the blonde rattle on, "Feliks." he said finally once the other had quietened. "is now really the time to discuss this?" he asked nearly ready to yell. the other started back up on this and that and how pink was such a better color then any other and blah, blah, blah... he honestly couldn't careless. "Feliks. please. I've had a rough night and honestly i don't really feel up to this. can i call you tomorrow?" he asked, and after about fifteen minutes of listening to the Pole coo about how they never talk and in truth he wondered if the other remembered just HOW he had ended up in the Russian's house. "Goodnight Poland." he said hanging up on the other. he turned back to the door, there was no way he was going to be able to talk to Natasha. Not in the mood he was in. he would be more fit to join in on a hockey match then a heart to heart with anyone much less the woman who held his heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Ravis opened the door to the kitchen, "Toris?" he called, "Toris are you in here?" he asked again entering the room fully. there where signs of the Lithuanian everywhere, from the rich stew on the stove to the mountain of bread and meat pies that where left to cool on the prep table. He smiled as he found a basket under the counter. it didn't take him too long to fill the wicker bowl and leave again. He found himself smiling, he hadn't had much time to himself since Ru-Ivan had told him he was adopting him as his baby brother. It was strange. He had been really scared at first. He was worried for his brothers. He didn't want Eduard or Toris to be hurt, and he really didn't want them to have to wait on him AND Ivan. it was just too much. He held his chest as he started to the dayroom. Had the trio not keep the house cleaner then rocks on the riverbed the room would have been covered in dust. As cozy as the Day-room was it was rarely used, as Ivan hardly had guests that he wished to entertain. Mostly the room was used when someone needed their space. somewhere to escape to. that was good as the Latvian needed some space that was for sure. He looked around the room at the ornate carvings in the moldings and the thick drapes rich in hue. he wondered if he would ever own a house as lavish when the click of the door turned him around.

"Ivan?" he asked to the other, "are you okay? you seem pale." the Russian marched to him, Ravis cowering down to his aura. he was embraced tightly. the others arms holding him, his feet hovering over the floor.

"I'm sorry Latvia." he whispered, "i don't want to do this." the Latvian struggled, "forgive me?" he asked. Ravis stilled, his body going slack in the others arms. the Chloroform had worked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Eduard stretched, a wide grin on his face. "this is too easy." he muttered pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stifled a laugh, "i better head downstairs," he said leaving the attic. Toris was stalking away from him, his hands balled into fists at his thighs.

"Vend?" he said, "Are you okay?" he asked, the Lithuanian turned his normal calm mask slipping back onto his face, his hands uncurling,

"oh, Eduard." he muttered, "i'm fine." he laughed, "what where you doing upstairs?" he questioned. the Estonian looked at the door, "is something wrong Brolis?"

"oh no," the blonde said chuckling, "i was polishing the floors and furniture." he lied, "It's something i like to do..." he caught a confused look from the Burnett, "I think better." he said, "alone time." the other nodded,

"Yea i understand." he said, "i have to head downstairs and clean up the kitchen." he smiled, "I haven't seen much of Latvia, if you see him could you tell him where i'll be." his expression glimmered, something in his foundation had most defiantly come loose. "i don't want to be disturbed." Estonia nodded,

"sure thing," he smiled, "do you want me to ask Miss Belarus if she'll come to dinner?" he offered knowing the woman had often times rendered the other speechless.

"No..." Toris said lifting his chin slightly, "this time i'm going to be the one to invite her down for dinner." he looked smug, almost content with himself. "I can't keep hiding from her and skirting just out of her reach." he clamped a gentle hand onto the Estonian's shoulder, "but thanks, I'll call up when dinner is done."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Ivan smoothed out the youths hair,

"Ravis." he cooed, "you're going to have to take care of your brothers," he kissed his forehead before starting back up the stairs. He hung a right to the dinning room, the wet bar by the far wall drew him like a siren. the sweet song of Vodka dancing in his head.

"oh..." Estonia stood in the doorway. "Mr. Russia. I didn't see you." he said. "i thought you would still be in your study." he said a slight sheen of sweat forming on his lip.

"oh Estonia." The Russian said smiling, "no...I'm finished with my work today." he looked grim. Eduard hid his smirk. "I have a favor to ask you." he said. The blonde looked confused,

"s-sure Sir. Anything." he said, "what do you need?" he asked. The taller looked down at the Vodka in his hand.

"first take this." he said, half shoving the bottle to the other, "keep it away from me." he looked the bottle down as if it where of pure evil, "and second, head down to the basement and wait for instructions." he commanded. the Estonian looked confused, "don't question me just do as i tell you." Ivan wished his voice where just a bit harder. just a bit meaner. maybe then he would have felt just a little better about the situation. Estonia bowed and high tailed it to the basement. Giving him the Vodka was a good idea. without it he would be clear headed. without it he would be stable and steady. He nodded as he dialed his sister Ukraine.

"Brat?" The elder said over the phone, her voice was so sweet his heart swelled in his chest of pain. "Brat, why have you called? is something the matter with Belarus?" she asked her natural maternal instincts kicking in.

"Sestra, please come get Belarus." he pleaded, tears misting his eyes, "s-she's locked herself in the basement and i can't get her out." his voice broke and damn him if it didn't just add to the act. he hung up quickly. unable to bear hearing his sisters sweet words of comfort. he shook, willing the thoughts away. "this will save them." he whispered to himself. "this will keep them mine." he opened the door to the kitchen. "Lithuania." he called. the smaller man looked up form the floor,

"yes Sir." he called. Ivan crossed his arms over his chest.

"what is the meaning of this mess?" he asked though the room was mostly clean now. "do you think i will stand for a messy house, filled with messy help?" the Lithuanian shook his head,

"n-no Sir. I wasn't finished yet." Toris said motioning to the soapy water and sponge in his hand. Russia raised his hand as if to strike him. Expecting the other to cower, he didn't, Ivan glared, and spat down at him.

"Go wait down in the basement for your punishment." he barked. the other did as told. though his leave was not near as swift as his brothers had been. Ivan swallowed, "Don't be too mad children. Otets does this for you." he said as dark specks splattered on his booted toes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Belarus blinked at the woman in the glass. she was a complete stranger. her chest was in a tight ball after watching Toris leave. she had hoped he would come back. When he had walked away, upstairs in fact as she had listened to his footsteps. Tracking him in the house. She looked to the small table by the door. he had left his laptop. She stood up, crossing the space quickly. her boss was not happy about her visiting her brother but she had run away in the night. it turned on right away, she smiled at the picture that came up. It was a golden field of what she assumed way rye. she clicked the browser and opened her Aol. quite a few messages from her boss, all saying basically the same thing. she assured her boss she would come home as soon as she could and got off. biting her lip she decided it would be best to return the laptop. she poked her head out the door. no one was about.

"hello?" she called, no one answered her. she looked back down the hall before stepping out. "Toris?" she asked turning the corner. No one was there. a bucket full of soapy water and a discarded sponge was all that was in the kitchen, and when she looked in the other rooms all she found was clean and untouched. she stood at the foot of the stairwell. "i've never been upstairs." she mused, "would brother be mad?" she wondered tightening her grip on the gray body before starting up the stairs. she found little down the first hall. mostly spare bedrooms and baths. a few studies and a library was tucked away. she turned the corner the first thing she noticed was that the hallway was very cold. a chill wind seemed to blow constantly. "Toris?" she asked again, "i-i've come to return your laptop." she explained coming to the door that the breeze blew from. She opened the door, dropping the laptop on the floor at the sight. had fear not have froze her there the intense cold would have easily. Russia glared in her direction.

"LEAVE!" he barked, drawing the attention of the other party. she blinked before running down the hallway and stairs. the length of her skirt catching beneath her feet as she ran tripping her midway down. her world tumbled before hitting the foyer floor. the last thing to pass her mind was of Toris and what he was going to say when he found out about his laptop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000

**ok i'm so sorry for taking so long but agian my comp died and i've been waiting to get a charger but i'm back up and running. Thank Tumblr url CanadianBunni for the charger cuz she's like awesome and amazing. but i'll be doing updates on this as often as i can. i won't say every week but maybe every other week. so thank you for staying with me with this. I'll have to do something special for you in the next chapter. *not a spoiler* **


	8. Chapter 8-Sleeping arangments

**Ok guys hope you enjoy. ^~^**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

The sound of a body hitting the ground drew everyone's head up. Toris looked to this brothers, Eduard was caressing Latvia's hair though the boy was still passed out.

"I'm going to check it out." he said, ignoring the startled look and sound of the other, "what if it's someone coming to help. Or if it was Sealand coming over to see Latvia. would you want to have that boys blood on your hands?" he asked, the other looked down at Ravis. "i didn't think so. If i run into Ivan I'll stay up-top. you don't know anything." he said.

"be careful Toris." he called as the Lithuanian climbed the stairs. his haunting voice breaking as he reached the top. Lithuania opened the door to the main floor slowly. Listening for the sounds of footsteps. all was quiet on the ground floor. he stepped out. slipping out of the doorway and keeping his back to the wall. His vision was 20% better, he could hear the masters heavy footfalls from above. The coppery scent of blood caught his attention as he came into the kitchen. Following the smell his breath evaporated out of his chest.

"Natasha.." he called, coming closer to where she lay on the foyer floor. a halo of scarlet staining her hair and cheek. he listened for the male above to notice his intrusion. nothing. he was completely enthralled in whatever it was he was doing. He checked the woman's pulse, she was in fairly good condition, her heart still pumping strong and hard in her chest. he smiled, lifting her with care. a screech sounded like an animal had been speared. Toris froze as heavy footsteps pounded down the hall from above. the Lithuanian sprinted to the basement. his feet quick and quiet. he shut the door behind him, and had made it to the bottom just long enough to lay the Belorussian on one of the many cots. Eduard looked to him wide eyed as the door flew open and an enraged Russian descended.

"HOW DARE HE!" he screamed, "YOU ARE MINE! ALL MINE!" His voice was wrong. loud in a way that was not human. his eyes aglow with anger and hate. Eduard looked down at his lap and at the still sleeping Latvian. the gong of the doorbell sounded and he glared back down, "all of you are mine...I-I just want my family safe..." he whimpered as he turned and left. no one dared look away form the door. waiting for the man to return. when it opened again it was Miss Ukraine who opened it. as she started down the door slammed shut behind her.  
"Brother?" she said questioningly, "what are you doing?" she asked trying to open the door. her fear was tangible and carried a sharp scent like raw bleach and fire. Toris covered his nose but the smell didn't leave his senses. She started crying, adding a bit of seawater to the mix. Eduard went to her, ushering her to sit. she calmed considerably. the sound of the front door slamming shook the foundation. that sharp scent rose again as the woman was startled again.  
"He's gone." he heard the Estonian say.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000  
Germany was enraged, Austria, Poland, even Miss Hungary. take any of them. but not his Bruder. not the man who had raised him. Not the only tie to his past. He had told France and Spain what was happening. they had both promised to protect Gil. Ludwig normally was not a hugger. hell the only people he had ever hugged had been Italy and his Bruder. Now he could add France and Spain to the very short list. he knew if he was to fall under Russia's strength Prussia was safe. Gilbert was safe. It had tore his heart apart to tell him he couldn't come. he had wanted to fight along side him...like when Lud was smaller. he smiled at the thought. he couldn't remember those times. but the stories his bruder told was proof enough for him. it was fact enough for him. he ushered the dogs into the car. all three of them ready for what he would ask of them. he climbed into the drivers seat. his hands shook. his body was trembling. yes he was terrified. he fished out a cross he had always had. even before he could remember. it was slim and the ends longer then his own German cross. Prussia had always teased him saying a girl had given it to him when he was younger. Lud pressed his lips to the thin metal and prayed.  
"don't let me fail..." he pleaded, blinking tears from his eyes he stuffed the cross in his breast pocket before swallowing his fear and starting the car. Russia had demanded the location be one of the Baltic's landmarks. It was Toris's own Hill of Crosses. the Russian stood at the top of the hill. his light scarf waving in the wind like a flag of surrender. Germany neared. the air growing colder and colder as he did.

"Ivan." he called. "What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled to the man, "this is pointless, why do you want to fight? why do you want my brother?" he questioned, his eyes darting to the figure and the frosted crosses surrounding him. the other chuckled. his back rising and falling as he laughed. "what's so funny!" the German asked anger giving his voice strength.

"you are not very bright young Empire." the man said turning, his icy eyes and frozen cheeks where hollow and bearded. "oh Holy Rome have you grown." he teased. "but i'm afraid you're still as dumb as you where as a child." he laughed again.  
"what are you going on about!?" he yelled,

"Where is Gilbert?" the man asked with a cold touch, "is he TRULY safe?" he asked as he smiled. Ludwig's eyes widened. his jaw dropping.  
"n-no..." he stammered starting back to his car, "LEAVE MY BRUDER ALONE!" he shouted as he drove away, tears again threatening to fall from his lashes. the phantom laughed,

"run and cry just like you did back then!" it said, "you're just as weak now as you are now." the laugh that followed cannot be described. the dark cackle giving chase freezing the air in the car, the dogs whimpered in fear as the tires skidded across the ice. the laughter growing louder, a loud crash echoed as the old beamer careened off the road and flipped over the railing and onto the frozen pond that ran beside the road. the ice creaking beneath the weight. the spirit chuckled before disappearing.

.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Gilbert sat quietly. he could hear shouts and crys from beyound the door. hiding was not his first choice, but he had promised Lud. he prayed his baby bruder was safe. his heart was heavy as he listened to the battle that raged in the other room. he trembled when the room silenced. he followed the shadow under the door. it was large. Had Ivan beaten both of them? he questioned. a quiet knock sounded on the door. he shook as he neared the wooden slab.

"Antonio?" he asked, "i-is it okay to come out?" he asked, the shadow didn't move. merely knocked again. "Francis?" he asked again. his trembling hand touching the knob. the knock came agian, right before he opened the door. Ivan stood smiling. blood speckling his cheeks.

"your friends where very rude." he said. "and you're not good at hide and seek Gilbert." his innocent demeanor only fueled the Prussians hatred.  
"you're a monster." he spat as he made a break for it. the Russian quickly wrested his arm back griping his wrist so tight it nearly broke.  
"Do delude yourself in thinking that i won't kill you." he said with a sweet smile. "you're brother will learn not to threaten me." he warped his arm around the others waist. "and you will learn to take my affection as it is." Gilbert shuttered.

"n-no..." he whispered. "l-leave me a-alone." he stammered trying to wiggle free. Ivan grew bored and twisted his wrist, a sharp pop shattered the air as the German hit the floor with a howl.

"you will be quiet Da?" the Russian asked, Gil nodded. tears streaming down his face as the other picked him up by the hair and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. through tears he watched as he was taken. his friends lay beaten and bloodied on the ground. Spain had just regained consciousness long enough to extend his hand. his eyes pleading as the door shut behind Ivan and his catch. Gil closed his eyes. his heart was too heavy. it hurt too much for him to survive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Natasha woke to a stiff neck and a massive headache. She fluttered her eyes open to see little to nothing. the walls and ceiling was packed dirt and wooden beams. the musky scent of earth reminded her of a cell in a far off prison. as she sat up she felt as if it was a boat. the floor weaving pushing her up and falling back down. It was her sister who first greeted her. Rushing to her side and questioning her health.

"i'm fine sister." she assured her, "just a little fall is all. I'll be fine." she looked around the room at the other faces. Estonia, the nerd with the glasses. and Ravis. the scaredy cat. she looked around. "where is Lithuania?" she blurted, wishing she had merely thought it. Eduard pointed to her cot. she looked confused, until she went to get up. half under the bed was a curled up Lithuanian. his face one of pure worry and pain.

"he had tried to stay up until you came too but couldn't." her sister said. "he was really diligent." she sighed. the boy kicked in his sleep, and mumbled lightly, though uncomprehendingly.

"does he normally do that?" she asked. Ravis nodded,

"sometimes you can even understand what he says." she smiled. he was kind of cute in his sleep. aside from the scowl. the door flung open as Prussia was literally thrown in. his body badly beaten and bruised. no one moved as the Russian descended the stairs. He stood halfway down the stairwell.

"i would suggest getting comfortable." he said throwing a ring of keys down onto the grown. "divide the adjacent rooms accordingly." he turned to leave.

"Brat..." Miss Ukraine whimpered. "why are you doing this?" she asked, he stopped. "tell us why!?" she commanded rising from her seat. he looked over his shoulder, his light amethyst eyes glittering with tears.

"I have to keep you safe..." he whispered. his voice like a cold breeze through the room. "I don't want to be alone again..." he said taking the stairs two at a time. he was gone again. the door shut and locked again. Eduard motioned for the elder woman to sit. she did so without argument. her sobs echoing loud in the small space. Ravis went to Prussia. he was unconscious, blood seeping from the slip in his lip and nose, and his face was swollen and turning a light purple. his wrist was swollen and bruised as well Natasha nudged at the Lithuanian, he woke with a start. jumping off the floor like it was sinking beneath him. His eyes a deep sapphire. he looked at her then around the room,

"calm down," she said, "are you always this jumpy?" he bit his lip.

"i am when i'm locked in a cellar with three other men and two women." he sat down on the cot she had woke up on. "with no reliable food source, water and no way to connect with the outside world." he racked his hand thew his hair."yeah, i tend to get jumpy." Latvia shook the keys as his hands trembled.

"we're going t-to die?" he asked his voice catching as he looked around Katyusha knelt beside him, her sweet voice like a balm. Toris looked down ashamed.

"I didn't mean it like that Brolis," he said, "I'm just sacred, i shouldn't have said that." he looked up at the others in the room and stood. "Lets get everything in order. Ravis, may i see those keys?" he asked. the boy nodded. the Lithuanian ruffled his hair as the keys traded hands. He walked to the six doors opening them one by one. they inspected them as a group. luckily one was a supply closet with a working sink and a well stocked pantry. another was a full bath, with a stand up shower and a first aid kit. the other four where lightly furnished bedrooms.

"we should try to help Gilbert shouldn't we?" Estonia said weakly, "i mean, he may become an asset latter on." Toris nodded, "Yeah. Miss Ukraine, you're good with medicine and healing aren't you?" he asked.

"Um... Yes. i volunteer at many of my countries hospitals. I could get him back in good health. as long as he's not hurt to bad." The elder male smiled,

"you are a saint," he smiled, "he should be as far from that door as possible. just in case Ivan comes back down." the air grew thick at the mentioning of the man upstairs. "Eduard would you mind giving me a hand with him?" he asked. grabbing a cot to use as a gurney. The two lifted him up onto the cot and settled him down onto the bed in the room furthest the door.

"leave the cot." the Ukrainian said as they began to leave with it. "i'll stay with him until he's better." Eduard nodded and returned to the others, while Toris clamped his hand on her shoulder,

"we're going to be okay, Miss Ukraine. And your brother is going to pay dearly. but until then. we have to stay cool and get him on his feet." the woman nodded,

"i know Toris." she smiled, "Go take care of the others. I can handle things in here." he nodded before leaving, pulling the door to behind him.

"Miss Belarus, i hope you don't mind sharing a room." he said turning back to the group. "the beds won't support but so much and i really wouldn't suggest straining them too much." she shook her head,

"I don't mind." she started to the next room, "not in this situation." the other two looked from the girl then to their brother, as if something where right there between them,

"Ravis will bunk with you." the Lithuanian said, "he's smaller and won't take up much space." she glared.

"i'm small enough to have someone other then that pipsqueak." she countered. "and besides i'm sure he wets the bed." Latvia pouted,

"i do not!" She shot him a glare.

"why not you?" she asked turning back to the Lithuanian. "unless you piss yourself on a nightly basis." he glared.

"that is my brother female. tread with care." he growled. a thrill shot up her spine at the tone. we was very different then the quiet shy, little shadow that had cleaned quietly behind her brother.

"I'm not sleeping with a nerd or a child." she announced, "either you or you can just sleep with two guys." the undertone was set with a stare. "so choose fearless leader. a woman or two children." Toris growled low in his chest.

"don't be a bitch about this Natasha." she smiled as she strutted into the room. closing the door behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**Okay NEXT chapter will have a little lemon-y flavor so i'm sorry if that was what you where waiting for. i had to get them situated and it took longer then expected. i'm sorry for the length of this. i was not expecting to go on this long. and thank you all of you who's stuck with this. i'm doing my best to get these out in a timely manner.**


	9. Chapter 9-Getting Comfortable

Okay, so i'm not good at smut but i'm going to try for you guys. so if it sucks major balls i implore you. TELL ME! i don't want to end up the butt of any more jokes. this chapter is going to tell me if i should keep going really. because i'm unsure if what i'm writing is what you're looking for. like thanks and stuff ^^

Ravis looked over to his brother. there was no way of telling time in the dark of the cellar. no clocks. none of them wore watches, and no one had had the forethought to grab a phone.

"what do you thing he's doing up there?" he asked the other. Eduard looked over at him bored, as he didn't have a computer.

"sleeping?" he suggested. the other looked over annoyed.

"i was being serious." he whined. "i wonder why he's acting so weird." he said. "i mean. he had been bad before but he had never done this." the younger blonde curled up on the bed with the Estonian. the tech specialist was already on pins and needles, what if his plan needed more attention? what if he needed to nudge them a little more? his mind questioned. the others closeness just added to his unrest.

"Get off me." he complained. earning a deep pout from the other,

"but you had no problem with me getting close to you upstairs." he complained. "what's wrong with you?" he asked. the other shot the child a look of pure and utter hatred.

"you wouldn't understand kid." he spat. "just roll over and go to bed." Latvia frowned.

"if you're going to be mean i'll just go crawl in bed with Toris." he said getting up. "he's not being a big jerk." Estonia rolled his eyes but let him go. what could happen?

Katyusha sat to the Prussian's right. he had regained consciousness only once. but in that time he had said far more then enough for her heart to bleed for him.

"Bruder?" he whimpered. She shook her head.

"No Gil. You're safe though." He looked at her confused.

"West?" he asked though it was visible that he was in great pain. "I-I need my bruder." his voice breaking. "I-it hurts."

"I'm here to help you. But you need rest." she said trying to sooth him, he sobbed.

"Bruder..." his voice trailed off as he was dragged back into unconsciousness. the woman had known better then to disturb him. in this state he was less a liability. she pondered what he said. it had been obvious that the Prussian had been affectionate to his brother. it was always nice to see the two after meetings. although Ludwig seemed to be against the hugs and affection he obviously didn't mind it too much as she had never seen him yell at the albino. she smiled as she leaned back against the wall.

"So." Natasha said from the bed. her legs crossed at the ankles as she looked up at him from where he stood. "When did you grow a backbone?" she asked jokingly.

"fuck off." he said, still pissed. she rolled her eyes. loving the fight.

"well now you're a sailor. maybe i should be trapped underground with you more often." she teased. he gave a bored look before getting on the bed and laying down. "you sleep in that?" she questioned. he smiled,

"You do not want me to answer that." was all he said. she rolled her eyes.

"oh grow up. like i haven't seen a man in his underwear before." she said, her chest burning as he sat up and raised an eye brow.

"Natasha. are you really going to do this?" he asked half annoyed half intrigued. she crossed her arms over her breast,

"do what? there's no way in hell you're comfortable in that." she said looking at his attire, "a tie?" she asked, "so you can choke your self in your sleep?" he put his hand of his hip amused.

"since when do you care what i do?" he asked annoyed as he loosened the tie. She watched intently. cherishing the flickering light behind his eyes as that fire burned. that heat warming the room and her.

"Maybe i just want you to be comfortable." she suggested, taking her earrings out, the small emerald pendent was discarded next. "or are you too pig headed to have thought of that?" she asked. He glared.

"Whatever. just go to sleep." he said tossing the tie onto the floor. she huffed,

" Excuse me?!" she asked angry. "i was trying to be nice. there's no call in being a dick." she said as her ribs ached, why was this turning her on? she questioned her self, it was wrong. he was being rude, the complete opposite of his normal sweet self. He rubbed his neck.

"Look, Miss Belarus, I'm just worried. I'm trying to keep my head, so i can keep everyone from getting hurt." he sighed sitting on the bed. "i don't really mean to be a dick. i'm..." she had no idea why he had stopped. it was strange. wait, had she not been across the room? why was she so close to him? wh-why where their lips touching? her mind scrambled to reject the feeling, for her witch to scream out at her. nothing happened. all was quiet.

Germany opened his eyes, his face was cold, in fact he felt as if he where freezing. he went to move but nothing happened. he was trapped, his legs clamped beneath the broken steering wheel and the seat. his arm broken no question as it was numb with pain. he looked around. paw prints in the snow, three tracks, his dogs where safe at least. they knew what to do. and for that he was relived. he sighed as he laid his head back down on the cold ice. the snow was thickening, was there a blizzard? he wondered as his lights went out again.

"N-Natasha?" Toris asked as she pulled away. his face was hot and likely red from blushing. she smiled, as if some curse had been broken. he would have furthered his question had she not have kissed him again, her soft lips so much better then anything he could have thought up himself. there was no stifling the moan as it bubbled up in his throat. he pulled away for breath, "what happened to you being pissed at me?" he asked, she grinned, her teeth a bright white against her swollen lips.

"Just shut up." she said playfully, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt, she looked up at him, "strip." She demanded. he looked down at her confused,

"Excuse me?" he asked, "what?" she traded places with him, plopping down on the bed the wide skirting of her dress coming up to reveal her stocking tanned leg.

"I said strip." she repeated, "it means take off your clothes." she smiled. the pillows made the perfect backing to recline on as she watched him. his red face was beautiful. utterly shocked, she found his uneasiness oddly erotic. "do you need me to do it for you?" she offered, "or do you want them to still be wearable afterwards?" the threat seemed to work as he flinched and began unbuttoning the light green button up. his nimble fingers working the buttons quickly and without fault. he stalled at the last button.

"Don't say a word. I don't want your pity Natasha. so one word and i'm fully clothed and sleeping under the stairwell. understood?" he asked regaining that harsh tone she had begun to miss. She nodded,

"Like i would pity you." she added to comfort him. he nodded, gathering his nerve before looking down and removing the cotton from his shoulders. she sucked in her breath. deep scars crisscrossed his chest and arms. she looked at him wide-eyed.

"not a fucking word." he warned, quickly undoing his jeans. his legs where the same. he stood there. looking at his hands over his crotch as if waiting for instructions.

"Toris." she said, "I-I didn't know." he shook his head. pity like fresh piss in his nose burned his senses,

"look. it's not your fault. but i'm a big boy i don't need you to try to console me." he reached for his shirt. "I don't need a therapist, or a shoulder to cry on. 'cause nine times out of ten when you really need them, that shoulder isn't there and that hand in the dark is holding a knife." he shoved his arms into the shirt. "So take your pity and-"

"You're beautiful." she said stopping him. he looked over dumbfounded,

"are you blind?" he asked, "Or is this your idea of a joke?" she smiled, seeing his adversity as endearing. it finally came together. he was just as ruined as she was. just as beaten and betrayed. she came to the end of the bed. he met her. she rested her head on his stomach as he looked down at her. his hair covering his face. "I'm not beautiful. beauty is perfection." he rubbed her shoulder, "like you... You are beautiful." he whispered. his voice was so painful. she looked up. cupping his face with her hands,drawing him to his knees.

"You are perfect Toris." he shook his head, "why are these here?" she asked, touching a long scar that wrapped around his chest to his back. he thought,

"Ravis had broke a glass. I told Ivan i did it. ten lashes." he guided her to a circular scar on his abdomen, "i was working with Alfred in New York, some guy jumped us. Al didn't see the guy pull out a gun. i did." he continued to a thick pink gash in his left side, "Poland had picked a fight with Denmark. Denmark won." her fingers tingled as he told her the how and when of each scar. when he finished he kissed her fingertips. "i have these because i'm an idiot. so no. I'm not perfect." she smiled, untying the dress at the top. the soft material slid off her shoulders, which had similar pink lines,

"you're perfect to me." she whispered. he smiled, looking up at her as if she had given him the greatest gift anyone could have. she smiled down at him, he cupped her face, drawing her closer till their lips grazed, he hovered for a second.

"Thank you." she heard him say before he over took her. his lips crashing into hers. she moaned into the kiss, pulling his hair for more. he pulled away. earning a groan, he looked up at her with a sly grin as he rose to his full height, taking her hand in his he helped her to stand. the thick skirt pulling the dress to the floor where, in his mind it needed to be and stay. she blushed, her hands going to cover her breasts in the pale bra she wore and her un-fussy underwear. He stopped her, finding her hands with his own and kissing the soft skin of her palms. her face darkening as he kissed her back onto the bed. she looked at him curious as he knelt again at her feet. She looked down confused as he looped his arms around her knees flipping her on her back,

"Toris!" he smiled, "what the hell!" his deep laughter sent chills down her spine a white hot heat had taken fire in her belly. he kissed her thigh, his breath hot against her skin making her shutter beneath him. he licked lightly before blowing, the area chilling her further before he kissed it again. she bit her lip watching him, his half lidded eyes trained on her face as he watcher her reactions. she drooped one knee over his shoulder, hoping to draw him closer to where she desperately needed him to be. he grinned, his long canines gleaming and for a second she wanted him to bite her. his eyes quivered, as if reading her thoughts he returned to her thigh, his chin ghosting past her core as he licked her skin before biting lightly. she moaned at the sensation. earning a hardy laugh.

He touched the edge of her panties, drawing his hand up to her core, the cotton was damp, as he rubbed circles over her. she stifled a moan, her eyes finding his. that grin the sexiest thing he could put on. he lowered himself down to her, the scent of her pleasure making him dizzy.

"Natasha," he sang against her, her legs trembled, "do you want this?" his voice like gasoline she nodded,

"kali laska." she pleaded throwing her head back. he smiled darkly, inching closer to where he knew she wanted him to be. his nose grazing her, she bucked. earning a hardy laugh from the man. "D-don't tease." she strained to say. he smiled, pulling her undies to the side giving him free rein. He kissed her thigh opening her further, her core blooming for him. He quenched her thirst as he kissed her. Her heavy breathing echoed in his mind, her joy boiling over. he clutched her hips, her hands finding his hair holding him in place. he could tell she was already close, he pulled away. earning a heated glare from the other.

"i don't want you to cum yet." he reasoned, crawling up her body. his turn of phrase only worsened her state as he kissed her hip, his lips red and wet. finding the light pink buds of her nipples though her bra. pawing them one by one, she moaned as he bit down.

"T-Toris." She groaned, he was taking far too long, this was torture, and yet she loved it. he smiled, his teeth gleaming, those sharp tips like a poisoned dagger. He stood. leaving her completely, his back to her he hooked his boxes with his thumbs, the taunt muscles of his back grabbing his spine. she watched mesmerized by him as he drew them downward. the soft cotton finally hitting the floor years from when he had left her alone on that bed. she smiled following suit, drawing her, now soaked, panties off her hips. she started on her bra when he stopped her.

"That is my job.." he purred, returning to her with a leap. she chuckled as he damn near ripped the garment from her shoulders. it was thrown to the far corner of the room.

Ravis stood on the other side of his brothers door. he would have knocked had the muffled sound of moans not had stopped him. he blushed. Toris was...he turned on his heel and whent back to the room he shared with the Estonian.

"what happened to Toris?" he asked, the boy merely shook his head. "what do you mean?" he asked. the younger didn't further, just crawled under the covers and tried to sleep. which after the images in his head, was not going to be an easy task.

Ok.. guys. i'm sorry this one was almost twice the leanght i had thought it was going to be. the next chapter will further the storyline. agian this was mostly for flavor although this will come into play latter on. um.. but besides that. like tell me if you liked. if not i'll stop writing the smutty parts. cuz if i'm going to lose readers there's no point in writing it if no one's going to read. anyway thank you for staying with me.

till next chapter. ^^


End file.
